Rub-Berk
Rub-Berk district holds the name of one of the most important districts in entire Kingdom . First of all its vital importance lays in its geographical position. The western border of the kingdom is secured by the army of Rub-Berk, which can defend it with a help of high mountains of Alaberk and of course the great Western Dragon Mountains . The economic importance of the region is also high. The vast amount of grey sandstone flourished the stone trade in this district, thus it lacks the good connection with The Great Road . Despite this, Rub-Berk plays important role in regional trade and provides good amount of gray sandstone for the whole region. The valleys around the Sakver River are not so rich in comparison to other regional valleys. There is almost enough food in district, to feed the whole population (5000). History Rub-Berk district was conquered in a period of Great West Wars . After the Battle for Mestor , Rub-Berk was created as one of the districts of Mestor region, ruled by the Balans . Battles The several notable battles are Siege of Shone Castle and Grey Cliffs Slaughter . This is the epoch of Serpons invasions, when Bay Kingdom was fully collapsed; they attacked Buden , thus started from Mestor and especially from Rub-Berk, entering from Alab Valley through Sakver Valley. The army of Serpons , led by General Heblos (6000 army) entered surprisingly straight to the Shone Castle , destroyed everything on its way and part of Shone Castle . The garrison in that time was almost 500 soldiers, but that was not enough against massive 6000 army. So Shone Castle was lost and the south part of it was destroyed and never built again. The army of Devon and Ventoru marched to retake the Shone Castle , while Heblos was sated in Rub-Berk already and marched his armies further for Mestor . In that time, from Rub-Berk Castle , the army of Ventoru led by general Ellurd marched straight to the Rub-Berk Town . Heblos avoided open battle and fled to Shone Castle, where the army of Ellurd destroyed part of the Serpons army on Berksun Fields. The siege of Shone Castle lasted for 3 months, and by that time Army of Devon arrived led by Balan of Devontown Huglen III . They met the incoming reinforcements of Serpons at the Grey Hills and destroyed them in a fierce battle. This battle was recorded in history as a Grey Cliffs Slaughter, thus nobody survived from the enemy. By that time the siege ended with the joint forces of Army of Ventoru and Army of Devon. General Heblos was captured and sentenced to death in Devon. After that war continued, but the district of Rub-Berk was involved only once, at the Battle of Mount Alab , which was minor battle, relatively to whole scale war. But still plays an important role in the history of Buden. During the Serpons War , thousand soldiers secretly wanted to enter the Rub-Berk and retake the city and castle, to weaken the back of their enemy. By that time the army of Buden was concentrated on wars at Bay Kingdom, because the importance of a good and secured ally was very important. As well it was a one of the best ways to secure own borders. The enemy thought that the region was the strongest, and at a time weakest part of their position, so they planned to retake it and then transfer full armies to the back of the Buden army and maybe further, to conquer the capital city itself, Devon . But this plan perished, because the brave warriors of Rub-Berk was garrisoned in Castle of Alabunberk , about five hundred warriors against thousand led memorable battle known as Battle of Mount Alab . With this behavior, they lighted the alarm and support came to secure all the parts of this region and from this, Serpons never tried to launch a sneaky attack from behind. Category:Districts